Crimson Revenge
by MusicalNirvana16
Summary: Vampires are murderers. They murdered Bella's best friend Kristi. Now she wants revenge. But when life gets bad she moves to Forks thinking that was the last place a vampire would be. What will happen the first day of school in Forks? Better summary insid
1. Vengeful Life

**Rating: T **

**Summary**: Bella's life was perfect, she was popular the hottest guy in school wanted her and she had the best friends. But one Halloween night that was all ruined by a vampire who bit her best friend. Then her life changed forever. She started hunting vampires. But when she moves to Forks- the last place she ever thought would have vampires she meets the Cullens, but is it all love?

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish upon a star, I do not own Twilight nor its characters. And they say dreams come true.

This is my first fan fic- so hope ya'll like :) **R& R** please

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One:** _**Vengeful Life**_

Darkness took over the beautiful sky. It was pitch black expect for the light that came out of houses and cars. No one dared to room the dangerous streets of Phoenix; to scared of what could be out there. Mysterious deaths and disappearances have been happening for almost a year ruining the once peaceful town. Once the sun sets everyone quickly retreats to their houses. Stores close even the ones that are supposed to be open 24 hours. Only the most brave risk takers- though most people think they are stupid, and they are- go out at night. Most of them go downtown to clubs while others go to party at the beach. To drunk to be aware of the dangers that they shall soon face.

Back uptown lies awake a teenage girl. She lives on 3 Bank Street with her mother Renee. Inside the girl's room she appears asleep. But as the clock ticks 11:30 she jumps out of bed, revealing her worn out jeans and a white t-shirt. Her pockets are full of little gadgets. Slowly and quietly she walks to her door and opens it ever so slightly. She opens the door about half an inch and stops; listening to hear any signs that for some strange reason her mother is out and about. Silence. She closes the door and tip toes to her window. Opening to the smallest amount possible- that she can- she jumps out the window. Landing gracefully on the grass, she peers out into the gloomy sky, and then sprints off into the darkness.

* * *

She runs all the way downtown. After 20 minutes she reaches her destination) the alleyways behind V.I.P., the hippest club in town). Her golden brown hair blowing in her fair-skinned face. 

Behind her a creature of the night watches. An amused smile playing on his lips. He watches the petite girl looking down an alleyway at an overcrowded street. All the teens with fake ids that couldn't get into the club thinking of way to sneak in.

Secretly the girl yearns to be one of them again. She spotted her old friends. A ping in her heart makes her skip a beat and her eyes get teary.

Sensing a moment of weakness the creature runs quiet but quickly (faster than an living species). He comes up behind her and pushes the girl up against the brick building. Letting out a small gasp she feels for something in her pocket. But in a blink of an eye he has her hands above her head pushing himself up against her back.

" Not so fast girly," the creature growls. No reaction comes from the girl. He turns her around so she is now facing him. Still holding her hands above her head.

" Oh how powerful and admired I shall be when I tell my friends I killed the sl-" Unfortunately he couldn't finish his sentence for she kicked him where it hurts- Hey he may be a monster but his still a _man._

She pulled out a wooden stick. Just as the creature is regaining his stance she stabs him with the stake. His eyes widen and a quick yelp escapes his lips before he turns into dust. The wind quickly blows away the dust as if to hide an away any evidence of the incident that just took place. The girl stares at the mess she made being taken away. Sadness crosses her face for a second when she hears music banging from the club and the street getting loud again. Glancing down the street she makes sure no one saw the attack. But no one noticed. They were all oblivious to the world around them

_Idiots _she thought.

Looking back down at the ground where the remains once laid she saw it was all gone. A smirk plastered upon her beautiful face.

" You can't kill me," the girl whispers evilly as if the monster can still hear her; before walking off into the night.

* * *

Let the** REVIEWING** begin!!!! Critism is welcome. Chapter 2 is written so if you'll like, comment. 

P.S. if you can think of a name because I can't I will love you forever :)


	2. The Pieces

**Disclaimer: **

Roses are Red

Violets are Blue

I don't own twilight

please don't sue

- yes i did take that song from you Jazz, which ya gunna do?

* * *

**I just want to clear this up in case there is any confusion, Bella is _NOT_ a slayer. Just a person who kills them, for a reason you shall now learn. **

Sorry it is so short. Next chapter _much_ longer. :)

* * *

**Chapter Two _The Pieces_**

That night she killed every blood thirsty vampire she could find. When the sun was starting to rise she went back home. Upon entering her room she glanced around. Her brown tired eyes feel upon her dresser. Standing onto of the wood dresser was dozens of picture frames containing pictures of herself, her mom and her friends. Well the people that used to be her friends. Of course those pictures were taken in happier times- before all the craziness started.

Looking, at each picture, a small piece of her heart was ripped out.Her eye fell upon a picture that was taken last Halloween. Just mere hours before her life changed. The picture was of herself and best friend Kristi. They were dressed as dead fairies. They were both wearing Tinkerbell outfits expect Kristi's was black and the girl's was purple. A single tear left the depressed girl before she slammed down the picture with a small bang. The glass broke a little, but she didn't seem to notice.

" _Bella, you… after… Bella your special." I stared down at my best friend. Her words not registering in my head. She was dying. They drank her blood. Damn Them! I thought. Part of me wanted to go find them and rip them to shreds. And I probably would have when I felt Kristi take a big breath of air. I looked down, as her body went limp in my arms. The breath of air never exhaled. I stared at the corpse in my hands before I started crying uncontrollably hunched on her body. _

The memory floated the girl's mind. For a second it seemed as if she might start crying. But she won't. For the girl never lets her self go that much. Not anymore. She had to be strong now. It didn't matter what she felt. No one cared anymore. She was just a murderer. Well that's what everyone else thought; despite there was no evidence to prove it. Even if she didn't do it they thought, she was there. She had done nothing to stop it. _I tried_ , she tried to explain to everyone. But with no scars and no murderer caught, no oen believed her. Everyone hated her. Everyone.

_I'll be out of here soon enough, _she thought.Yes, today was the day she moved to Forks, Washington. Moving in with her dad that she has not seen in years. Of course Forks wasn't much better, all the crappy weather and rain. It was a small town with a small population. But that is why it was perfect for Bella. Vampires _hated_ that. Forks is not a place any vampire would want to live. There was a small amount of people to feed on, and it normally rained so most people would be inside making it harder for vampires to catch them. So there can't possibly be any vampires there... _Right?_

* * *

**sorry this chapter is so short, the next one shall be much longer. I just wanted to show why Bella hated vampires much. And I thought it deserved its own chapter.**

**Please Review!!!**


	3. It's Back

**Disclaimer - ( to the lovely tune of Barney...) **

**Please Don't Sue**

**Stephanie Meyer**

**Owns Twilight**

**Not Me or You **

**

* * *

**

Thank you guys soooo much for all your reviews. It really mean teh world to me!! xoxo

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

Forks aka Nowhere Ville. I'm on the plane looking out my tiny window at the place that is my new home.

_"I want you to move to your dads," my mother stared at me emotionless. She was sitting across from me at our brand new kitchen table. I hated it. I hated that Phil, mom's new fiancé picked it out. She promise that things would never change. But that went out the window the day her daughter became the town's outcast. I am no longer her daughter but a roommate. A roommate that she is now kicking out. Taking a bite out of her Greek salad she continued," Your moving on Tuesday. Your plane leaves at eight." She took her last bite of lettuce before clearing her plate and attempting to leave the room. But somehow I finally found my voice. Anger overcoming me. She wasn't even going to give me a choice. But what I wanted to come out rude and angrily came out weak, "What?"_

_Turning to look at me with hr small hands clenched at her side and her muscles tight. I thought she was about to explode with anger. Why was she angry? She was kicking me out. " What part do you not understand?" Her jaw was clenched as she looked through me. She couldn't even look at me anymore. I was dumbfounded. I expected her to be nice to me now at least. _

_" Your kicking me out." I stated it more than asked. The thought still trying to click in my head. I was hoping this was some cruel joke. But I knew it wasn't. _

_" I'm glad you understand," she smiled. I thought that was the end, but no she had to break my heart a little more," I always thought you were a little slow maybe your new school can help you with that." And then she left. Just like that. She turned on heel and walked out the door. Her brown hair blowing all around her - despite no wind- as she dad a fierce supermodel walk. A walk that could make Kate Moss run for her money. She used to model but then she 'accidentally' got pregnant. Yep I am her" mistake that should have never happened." Those are her exact words that she now tells me every she gets. _

Looking out the window all I saw were trees. It was like a field of trees that never ended. _Not that I would ever really be able to tell, _I thought. The sky was foggy and grey. Every time I have come to Forks before and this is how the sky has looked. I wondered if the sun ever existed there. I over looked that thought before _Maybe a vampire will live here." _But as fast as the thought came I quickly shook my head as if shaking the thought out. I wanted a fresh start, and my old life back. And this was the perfect perfect place for that. _Maybe..._

That's why I never did totally freak out on my mom. Or that's at least what I convinced myself. I hated her before kicking me out but in some way I was thankful. _But I do wish a vampire would come and scare the shit out of her. Then she'll wish I was there._

_Ping!_ A soft sound alerted the passengers of the small light that was now on above my head. I looked up at the light- like I always do when I hear it. It has become like a weird reflex. The picture of a seatbelt being put on was highlighter as a flight attendant come on the loudspeaker. " The captain has turned on the 'fasten your seatbelt' sign" This announcement has been played over and over again. The air in the sky was against the plane tonight. The turbulence was unbearable. I hate planes and I hate heights. Anyone who has been in the bathroom would know that. But instead of just telling us that, she added in a much louder voice" Captain has informed me that we are about 15 minutes away from Forks Airport. E are preparing for our arrival. Please be seated and keep the isles clear. I hope you enjoyed your time on Jet Blue Airlines." _Yea, right. _"Thank you for your cooperation.

The announcement woke up the passengers from their dreams and the others from the small bubble. A baby in the back started crying. The person next to me let out a small moan and started to stir from his sleep. Opening his eyes he saw me and gave me a look that says" Why does 'your' face have to be the first face I see when I look up." Yea he doesn't like me much after having to keep waking him up to get past him to the bathroom.

Getting off the plane and walking to the baggage claim is much easier said then done. I fell five times and got lost twice. And when I tried to get my suitcase I underestimated my strength and hit the guy behind e in the stomach. When I turned around to look behind me, the guy ended up- you guess it- the man seated next to me. He did very pleased to say the least.

----Third Person POV------

Bella laid on her new bed. The mattress was a little to hard for her liking. Behind her bed was a two very large windows. To the right was a small nightstand and a dresser while across the room was a closet, bathroom and a desk with a brand new computer courtesy of her dad.

_Spait. _The rain splattered against the house. The sky was dark expect for the few flashes of lightening that was occasionally occurring.

_I wish the thunder was happening occasionally_, Bella thought. _How the hell does anybody get any sleep around here?_

She spent hours awake in bed just staring at the ceiling, her eyes empty and her mind blank for the first time in a long time. Each day has become harder for her to forget and to be stress free. Life felt like a stale soda, dull and worthless. Eventually her eyelids got to heavy and her breathing slowed. She had to end her vacant night.

* * *

_Beep! Beep!_

_No please no. _Opening her eyes she looked at the clock. _Oh, yes. The world is against my happiness, _Bella thought. She let out a small groan. Every part of her body still sleeping beside her mind._** BOOOOM! **_The sky let out an evil roar. A much bigger groan lift her mouth this time. The noise scaring her for a slight second. Her heartbeat quicken and her fragile body jumped. _Now _every part of her body was awake.

Jumping out of bed she landed with a light thump on her peach carpet. The girl's knees buckled for a moment before she regained her posture and walked off to the bathroom- her body against her every move. Once in the bathroom she turned on the shower waiting till the water was burning hot. She stripped her clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water sending chills down her spine. The water calming her tense body. IT became her ecstasy.

All the steam left the bathroom and traveled through her bedroom. Wrapped in a oversized green towel Bella walked toward her closet. Upon opening it, confusion crossed her face. _What the hell should I wear?_ These last 12 months her style has consisted of a hoodie with jeans. Expect when she was "killing" then she traded in the hoodie for a t-shirt. Her old clothes collecting dust. She went to grab a "Rolling Stones" hoodie but her hand stopped mid-air. _No this is a new town. No one knows me. I can be myself again. _A smile crossed her face and confidence eloped her. Going own stairs she was oddly happy for once.

"Hey Dad."

"Morning Bella," Charlie Swan replied looking up from the newspaper he was reading. " I have a surprise for you."

He got up from hi chair and walked out of the house. Bella was dumbfounded. She joined him on the steps in front of their house. He was staring at an old red pick-up truck. " A present for you. I figured you will need it."

She let out a loud squeal. " Thank you _so_ much dad!" She engulfed him in a big hug and kissed him on the cheek. Upon letting him go he placed a set of keys in her hand." You better go, you don't want to be late for school " Flashing a smile made for a model. She was off. The car stated with a loud uproar and it drove slowly but for Bella it was perfect. Fast cars weren't her thing.

Arriving at school she parked the truck. Her body tensed and she let out a deep breath trying to calm herself. _I can do this. I can do this. _She got out of her truck and walked to the building in front of her. All of her thoughts urging her to run away. The halls already filled with students. Walking into the main office she was greeted by the old secretary.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

" I'm Bella Swan. I'm new here."

" Oh, why yes we have been looking forward to having you. " The lady gave her a sweet smile and handed Bella two pieces of paper. This is your schedule and this is a paper you must have all of your teachers sign. Bring it back at the end of the day.

"Okay thank you."

Bella slowly waked out of the office and looked down at her schedule

Period Subject Teacher Room

1 English Mrs. Kayma 204

_Now if I only knew where room 204 was..._

Bella looked up to find someone to ask. That's when she saw him. He was Drop. Dead. Gorgeous. Her mouth was agape when she realized how true that statement was. The unusual pale skin and eye color. Topaz. _They're beautiful._ She quickly shook the thought from her head becoming disgusted with herself. _He's a vampire. A murderer. And I must kill him. _Ways to end his rein filled her head among other things.

_Should I do it here?_

_Why is he here?_

_Is he gong to attack someone?_

But her thought came to an abrupt end when the bell rang. _Should I skip class and follow him? _But when she looked up he was gone. _Damn._

English was a bore but Mrs. Kayma seemed nice. This year they were reading every Shakespeare book imaginable. Mrs. Kayma said they would even have to act out the parts. Next was Social Studies with Mr. Hemka. He was so rude! He screamed at everyone for being late when the bell didn't even ring yet. And then he gave us a pop quiz. Which Bella is sure she failed. How was she suppose to whether or not people got to Australia a million years ago on a bridge like the Bering Strait? Math wasn't much better Mrs. Gerfmen already did two lessons and gave them loads of homework. Oh and that was all before she introduced herself. In math class she met Jessica and Mike. They were in her Social Studies and English class too. Max seemed totally into Bella. Which of course Bella was flattered by. In each class though they made her stand up and introduce herself which was a little embarrassing because _everyone _was staring at her. But everyone seemed to be accepting her. She was even becoming quite popular. Everyone wanted to get to know her and hang out. She felt like a celebrity. I_ finally have my old life back._

But she always had "him" on the e back of her mind. She hasn't seen him since the morning though. It made her kind of nervous. But she figured he couldn't be that stupid of a vampire to bite someone in front of everyone. Unless he led someone into an empty room. But she hasn't heard about anyone getting bitten or mysteriously disappearing.

She was now going to lunch. As she entered the cafeteria she heard, " Hey Bella over here" a brunette screamed. It was Jessica. And sitting across from her was Mike smiling at Bella. There were some other people Bella recognized from her classes. Grinning, Bella started walking towards the table when her eyes darted to the corner of the lunch room. _Him_. But not just him. There were others. Three other to be exact. All unusually pale with topaz eyes. _Great. Four other vampires I must kill. _

Just then another sat down with them. Another vampire. His was tall and very muscular with brown hair. When he sat down Bella got a better look at him. her heart stopped.

--Short Flashback--

_She let out a piercing scream. He looked up at her with his bright red eyes. Blood dripping from his mouth. _

_No, _Bella thought. It can't be. Her eyes started to feel watery. _It can't be. His eyes are different. They're topaz not red. _But when she looked up at him again she knew.

" Bella you coming?" Jessica asked, confusion on her face, wondering why the girl did not come over yet.

Coming out of her own little world," yes," she replied. She walked over to the table her eyes never leaving them. The one with black hair looked in her direction as if seeking something. She caught his eye. He looked away and seemed as if he was in deep conversation with the man she had seen earlier.

_Better enjoy the last hours of your life, _Bella thought with an evil glint in her eyes. _You'll be dead fore real soon enough. _

* * *

**Chapters shall be back after these few reviews. :)**

Please Review.


	4. Woman Overboard

**Disclaimer- ( To the tune of row, row, your boat) **

This is the disclaimer

Stephanie Meyer

She wrote Twilight sadly

But I can still dream

* * *

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS. THEY REALLOY ARE THE WORLD TO ME!!!**

Sorry for not updating in a few days. Just started my first job ever :) 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four _Woman Overboard_**

Bella tried to watch the vampires all lunch. But Mike was not gong to let her attention be on anyone but himself. He has bombarded her with questions such as:

_Do you have a boyfriend?_

_Do you like movies?_

_Do you like action movies?_

_Do you like Spider- Man movies?_

_Are you going to see the new Spider-Man movie?_

_Do you like to eat?_

Yes, he did ask her if she likes to eat. Obviously his next question was, "will you go out with me?" but the bell rang before he was able to ask. _Thank God _Bella thought. Mike was cute and nice but only cute and nice. Nothing more_. And _he was clingy. Jessica had been staring Bella down all lunch period. She has been trying desperately to get Mike's attention. But Mike never eve. Once Jess 'accidentally' hit Bella's Pepsi and it would have spilled all over Bella if, well Mike hadn't caught the drink right before it fell of the table. Mike _then _got all concerned that it got on Bella. It didn't and the soda was more than half full but Mike bought her a new one anyway. Jessica looked like she was going to jump across the table and rip Bella's head off. She decide to go outside for lunch instead. But it's Forks so of course it was raining. When Mike went to grab a brownie, Bella finally asked Jessica a question that has been killing her- totally ignoring the ranging anger coming from her.

" Who are they?" Bella asked pointing in the direction of the group secluded from everybody else.

"Oh, those are the Cullens," Jessica answered trying to be civil. "The girl with the blond hair, blue eyes is Rosaline. Every girl envies her for her beauty and All the guys want to date her.' Jessica sounded very bitter but she tried to hid it in a matter-of -fact type of voice. _Is she jealous of every girl that receives mall attention? _Bella thought, _But I can see why all the girls envy her, she is beautiful. Too beautiful. _

"The other girl is Alice. Not much to say about her. She is the nicest out of the group. The guy next to her is Jasper." Jasper is the one with black hair that glanced at Bella earlier. Ever since that moment, actually, he seemed a little uneasy. " He is dating Alice. Then there's Emmett. He is the brown - hair muscular one." _So Emmett is his name. Such a horrible name for such a horrible person. _"Emmett is dating Rosaline." _Aw how cute all the couples can die together. _All of Bella's thoughts were bitter hatred but deep down she did wonder if the one she had seen earlier had somebody.

" The last one is Edward. His not with anyone" Bella quickly glanced away to let out a small smile. "They are all adopted by the same people. Weird right?" Bella nodded but her mind was millions of miles away.

_If they were really adopted they probably had 'parents'. Parents who are vampires. _

"How long have they been here?" Bella asked.

"Um, a few years I guess, "Jessica replied. _Weird, I haven't heard of any mysterious deaths happening here…. Oh smartass vampires; they must go to surrounding towns_. " They really stick to themselves"

_I wonder why. _

But one question stayed in Bella's mind. _If his been here for years, why was he Phoenix last year? _More questions rose in her mind, but Mike returned, giving her the brownie- he was 'suddenly' stuffed.

The bell rand and the cafeteria occupants left in a huff. Bella had science class next, unfortunately , Mike did too. He stalked her all the way to class and wouldn't let anyone else near her. He would bump into people, and drop books. But Bella wasn't paying any attention to him. Her mind was in some other world. A world not known to many.

She was surprised at how normal they acted. No one would ever guess they were vampires. _But they're eyes should be red. Why topaz?_ Their eyes seemed to disguise the ugliness _. Doesn't matter. They're still going to die. _She was right outside of her classroom when she suddenly realized she was missing her notebook.

" Hey Mike," she said interrupting whatever boring conversation he thought he was having with her. " I forgot my notebook in the cafeteria.

" Oh, I'll just go and get it for you.' Mike turned around when a hand fell on his shoulders. He turned around to face the girl of his dreams.

" No Mike go to class. I'll get it" Bella said sternly. She was tired of him and just wanted to finish school and kill the vampires. She dropped her hand from his shoulder and walked away. Mike stared at her as she got farther and farther away from him. He finally walked into the classroom next to him when she turned a corner.

The bell rang just as Bella was entering the classroom. All eyes upon her. She stared at all the tables looking for an empty one. _Ah there's one._ She started walking to the table all the way in the back when she saw the person next to the vacant chair. She stopped in her tracks. Half of her captivated by his beauty, the other, a much smaller part wanted to kill him right there and then .

" You must be Isabella Swan." A voice came from behind her, scaring her slightly. She turned around and faced an old man. He was much taller than her and dressed as if he was from the 1950's.

" Yes but I go by Bella," the girl replied.

"Okay, _Bella_," the teacher emphasized. He did not seem very nice. " Go take a seat…" he paused for a second looking around the room, " next to Edward Cullen over there." He lifted his right hand and pointed to the seat she had been staring at moments earlier.

As she started making her way to the to the back of the room she glanced nervously at _him. She_ was never nervous before around a vampire. Normally anger was the only thing she felt. He was staring intently at her. His eyes never moving away from her and never blinking. She instantly felt her heart skip a beat before it started beating much faster. Her body heat shot up and her knees buckled. She looked away.

When she finally got to her seat she risked another glance at him. He was still staring at her, but he was seating as far away as possible. From her. She sat down in the chair, her whole body shaking. She could feel his eyes on her. Bella expected he would look away when the teacher started talking but he never did. She tried to pay attention to the teacher but she just couldn't

" Okay everyone next to you is your lab partner for the year," that got her attention. _A whole year? Shit. Wait he'll be dead by then. Right, yea good. "_For the next 15 minutes just talk to your partner and get to know them a little.

She heard him let out a low growl. He probably thought she couldn't hear him. Her heart skipped another beat.

_The red eyes looked at her for a second as if thinking. The monster let out a growl before bearing it's teeth at her again. She took a step back. She knew she had to do something. But she didn't know what. If she went for help it would be to late. ' It probably already is' she thought. Tears starting leaving her eyes. He let out another growl before pushing his teeth back into the neck he held. It's owner let out a small whimper. _

* * *

**Please Review!**


	5. Bonjour

**PLEASE READ **

BONJOUR

I want to thank everyone who has read my story. But, I have nearly 600 hits and barely any reviews. _The reviews are what is keeping this story going._ This story is just being. There are going to be many twists in the story and things that no one will expect ( my imagination can get a little crazy) but I don't want to waste any time.** So, please review. It can be criticism or a nice simple comment. Both will keep this story alive. I really want to keep writing, and I hope you guys want me too. So please review.**

xoxo Sarah

P.S I would like to **apologize** my friend has alerted me that I wrote Rosalie as Rosaline in the last chapter. I typed it up very late and was thinking it was Rosalie but, well it was 2 am and I worked all day. So my mind was somewhere else.

Also I wrote that Jasper hair was black. I think of Jasper as a very hot mysterious guy. And that might ( still deciding) be important later in the story. If you guys don't mind I would like to keep his hair black ( if you guys really have a problem with it I will change it) ...

Thank you for reading.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	6. VIV

**Disclaimer**

Roses Are Red

Violets Are Blue

Sorry This Isn't New

But Please Don't Sue

I would become quite Blue

So I don't own Twilight

Do you?

* * *

**THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!! I didn't expect it. And it means so much to me. If I could I would write you all a thank you letter. But then I would feel kind of weird... Thanks so much. :)**

_Dedicated to Jazz though when she reads this she will kill me. _

* * *

Chapter Five- V_iziune A Viitorului_

Silence. Nothing was said. No movement was made. Well, between Bella and Edward, everyone else was talking away. Not noticing the tension between the two lab partners. After a few minutes Bella looked out of the corner of her eye at him. She was surprised to see he was doing the same. He stared at her with cold topaz eyes, never blinking. Bella's body stiffened and her breath caught in her throat. She wasn't sure if her heart had stopped beating or if it was beating to fast. Her eyes stuck on his as if a weird magical connection was stopping her from being able to move. She wanted to run from the room. She wanted to cry. She wanted to kill him. But most of all she wanted _him._

He leaned across the table. His eyes never leaving hers. Edward lifted his hand to her hair, he moved it out of her face and behind her ear. Her blood was overwhelming. He wanted it. He decided he would do anything to get it. _Anything._ He knew what he was doing something wrong. That it was against all his beliefs, against his family beliefs. But her blood was nothing he ever smelled. The scent was strong and tasty. He didn't want it, he needed it. All the years of drinking animal's blood suddenly seemed stupid to him.

He bent his head and titled it to the left as if he was going to bite her right there and then. When the teacher coughed. He looked up. Bella finally came out of her trance. What just nearly happened sinking in. The students met the teachers graze.

" When I said to get to know your lab partner, I meant their personality. And I've had years of experience to know, that you need words to do that. The other stuff is not necessary," the teacher stated in a matter-of-fact voice. Edward was ready to jump across the table and kill the teacher for interrupting him. His hands were clenched in a fist holding on to the table and his feet were firm on the ground. Bella sat wide-eyed. She still couldn't comprehend what was going on. She was suppose to hate him, not want him. Everyone around them had gone silent until after the teacher had finished his sentence. Then the whispering started. When neither Edward nor Bella said anything, the old man decided to continue his lecture. "Okay then, you can write on ways to get to know each other without touching in a 5000 word essay that shall be done and finished in after school det-"

Something snapped in Bella," - Oh but sir I had something in my hair, and Edward here was just helping to get it out of my hair. -"

" Bella its good to now your a good liar but-" Let the war of words begin.

" Sir are you accusing me? You have neither proof of me lying or not lying. And if you would like to assign me an unlawful punishment go ahead" It was Edward's turn to be wide-eyed. Bella looked at the clock." How about we continue this after school because -" As if on cue the bell rang. The class stayed seated just staring at the girl who had a smirk on her face. She herself had no idea where that came from. She never snapped at anyone. _Never. _But then again a vampire never "dazzled" her. And she was pissed. Anything beautiful about him just disappeared. He was evil. _An evil creature that was going to die, _she thought.

She got up from her seat. Everyone else still immobile. Mike just look back and forth between Bella and Edward. Edward looked at her. There was something about her, he didn't know what. But he liked it.

Bella walked out of class, truly confident for the first time. She was going to get her life back. As soon as the five of them die. She wasn't sure who she was going to kill first but she knew who she would kill last. _Edward, _she thought, _I want to see him watch the others die. I want to see the pain on his face. The tears in his eyes. I want him to beg me to let him live._

--------------------------------------------

The final beg rang. Everyone left there classes in a rush. Bella walked out of her car that she had been sitting in for the last hour and headed towards the school. She had her car parked on a road that ran behind the school. Rarely anyone used it. The road potholes all over the place. Her car was currently in one. One deep enough to almost be stuck, but it wasn't stuck. But only she knew that. She walked into the school parking lot. The kids were all running to catch the bus or to the cars. Bella looked among all of them. Five minutes passed and he never came. _Please, not let me have missed him._ A couple of more minutes passed. She was starting to lose hope. When she saw him walk out. His face pale, a smile on his face and a glint of happiness in his eyes. Luckily he was alone. _Good. This will be much easier. _

Bella made her way over to him. She tried to walk calmly but she just wanted to get this over with. Her stomach was filled with butterflies. When she was a couple of feet away from him and noticed her. She stopped and her breath caught in her throat. But she quickly released it. _Just act normal._

" Hey, um this is going to sound kind of weird but my car got stuck in a pothole, and well I was wondering if you could help me?" She looked up at him with her big brown eyes. He looked around for a second. He stared off in in the direction of the school. She looked at where he was staring. Edward was coming. _Shit. _She knew she had to act fast.

" Please it will only take a second." She gave him a small pout. He looked at her and smiled.

" Sure," he nodded his head.

"Thanks, come on its this way." She started to walk towards where her car was parked. She saw Emmett turn around and wave at Edward. It looked as if they were having some type of conversation. But without words. Emmett turned back to Bella. .

" So are you new to Forks? I haven't seen you." The sound of his voice startled her. She hadn't expected him to try and have a conversation.

" Um yea. I'm from... New York. Oh lets go through the woods. It's quicker." She didn't want to take the chance of someone catching her. Bella prayed he was stupid enough not question her.

He looked surprised by the suggestion but shrugged it off. " Okay, I guess you know where your going. I mean the woods are big and you can easily get lost." _Or killed._

" Yea, well I went camping a lot as a kid so I know my way around the woods. Besides I walked this way when I was walking back towards the school." Smooth. Lying has become like second nature to Bella. She used to stink at it. Her face turned red, her eyes wondered around like a lost kid at the carnival and she became all sweaty. But now, she was so good she sometimes fooled herself.

They entered the woods. She knew it was nearly time. Her heart started to quicken but she got it back under control. She had to act normal or else he would noticed. Then he could get away or kill her. She looked around the woods. She didn't want to go to far into the words that she ended up lost. Bella had no sense of direction. Then again, though, she didn't want to not go far enough into the words that someone could hear him scream or see them.

They have been walking in the woods for about five minutes. Bella looked around. Trees, Trees, Trees. Nothing else. No one would be able to see them from here. _Perfect._ She started to fall behind him. The conversation had died down and she started to answer all his questions with either a "yes" or "no". After awhile he started to take a hint and stopped talking aside from the occasionally question of where to go. When she knew he wasn't paying any attention she opened her purse. She was met with a medium sized stake. Bella used to keep it in her purse for safety reasons. She was going to keep in home but deiced to keep with her just in case. Woman's intuition one might say. She slowly pulled the stake out of her purse. She didn't want to cause any commotion and have him look at her.

When the stake was firmly in her left hand she closed her purse. Bella knew she had to do it right the first time because there probably wouldn't be a second. Her pace quickened. She was about half of a foot behind him. She could feel him notice her getting closer. _He probably thinks I'm coming on to him or something_. She nearly let out a laugh but just smirked instead. _Okay it was now or never._ She took in a breath and exhaled. She stopped walking. She placed her feet firmly on the ground and stood up straight. Her eyes staring at his back.

" Emmett," She stated. Emmett turned around slightly confused. In one quick motion she stuck the stake into him. It took him by surprise and it was to quick for him to stop her when he noticed the stake. He let out a quick yelp before falling to the ground. Her eyes lingered on his lifeless corpse. When it suddenly turned to dust. She didn't move. She was shocked. He had ruined her life and he was gone. She waited for this moment. And it was over. The wind blew taking the dust away.

Moments later shock finally wore off . A smile appeared on her face and her eyes twinkled. She walked away towards her car never feeling happier.

* * *

Let the Review Show begin :)

Thanks xoxox


	7. The Truth

**This is the disclaimer **

**So I don't have to get a laywer**

**The characters are owned **

**By Stephaine Meyer **

**I hope this causes no anger**

**Cause I don't want no laywer. **

* * *

I Am soooooo super sorry for not updating in about a month know. I soooo sorry. And that will NEVER happen again. But I hope you all understand shit happens.

* * *

**Chapter Six** _The Truth_

Alice jumped out of her chair and let out a scream. She was currently sitting in Social Studies. But for the last five minutes she was a little preoccupied. Some might call her a psychic. But she only sees what _could _happen . The future is never set and could always change. What she just saw was definitely not going to happen. That was the one thing she was going to make sure of. Everything else had her bewailed. Sure, she had visions but normally small clippets- not the wholes story. _And why would she use a stake? Of course Emmett won't die… wait he did turn to dust… but, humph., _Alice thought.

When Alice felt stable enough she looked up. Every student was staring at her. The teacher looked shocked. Alice was normally a quiet student that only talked when spoken to. Clearly not one to draw attention to one's self.

" Alice is everything okay?" The teacher asked trying to sound clam but the shock in her voice was clearly there.

"Um"_ No the new girl wants to kill my brother. But besides that I'm fine and you? "_No. I'm going to go to the nurse." The teacher had no time to respond before Alice was out the door. _Thank god, for being a vampire. _She had no idea what to do. _Edward_

_Edward_, she thought trying to get his attention. _Meet me at the bathrooms at the back of the school. _Shaking she walked to her destination. If Alice could cry she would. She has not felt so confused in years- decades. And in no way did she miss that feeling. The feeling of wanting to throw up. The feeling of your stomach gutted. The feeling of your throat sore. The feeling of the worse headache ever.

When she got to the back of the school Edward was not there yet. Alice tried to remain calm. But inside she wanted to scream bloody murder. Five minutes passed and still no Edward. She listened for a sign of him but all she heard was people talking, laughing, snickering and writing. But no feet walking towards her. Edward was not coming. But Edward, he always comes. She tried calling him and waiting five more minutes but he never came.

_You Bastard _

The bell rand and students walked out of the classrooms in a hurry. Alice pushed herself off the wall she was leaning against and walked off into the crowds of students. But instead of going to her next class she went to Edward's. She walked past all the students, who were chatting away with their friends. Totally unaware of the problems among their classmate. Alice walked passed everyone without a problem. She was never even acknowledged.

She turned a corner and continued walking. But then she stopped. There she was . Her golden brown hair hanging down to right below her shoulders. Her petite frame that all the guys were staring at. And a smile the lightened up the dark hallways. _How disgusting, _Alice thought. This was a weird feeling for Alice. She never felt this way. She was always happy and never thought bad of anyone. But here Isabella Swan was walking toward Alice, and al Alice could think of is how much she wanted to hurt her, how much she hated her.

Bella looked up and stopped dead in her tracks. She looked up catching Alice's eye. They stared long and hard at each other. Never moving. The bell rang and there they stayed. "Wha- " Alice began to say. She thought this staring thing was stupid and was going to put an end to it when Bella's eyes moved off of Alice and onto something behind her. Alice didn't sense anyone coming up behind her but when she looked it was Jasper. Bella recognized him as the one that glanced at her earlier. No one moved nor said anything. Jasper didn't know what Alice knew but could feel both of their anger. He had never felt so much anger and it was kind of overwhelming but Jasper didn't know what to do about it.

_Thumbp._ The three students snapped out of their trances and looked behind Bella. A guy, probably a freshmen, was picking up a book he had just dropped. Standing back up straight he was suddenly scared of his current position. All eyes upon him. When Bella realized his worry she suddenly changed her body language from tense and uptight to slightly hunched shoulders, and a small smile. She turned no her heel and walked into her classroom. Also what should be Edward's classroom at this very moment but when Alice did a quick once over of the room she realized he was absent.

Across the hall, the boy stuttered something before walking off in the opposite direction in which he was heading before. Alice turned to face Jasper, who was about o break the silence but Alice beat him to it.

" Edward, his gone.. His… we need him," Alice said so low even with super hearing Jasper could barely hear her. She looked like she was about to cry. Jasper went to hug her but she surprisingly pushed him and ran to the nearest exit. After a moment of shock Jasper soon followed.

* * *

_I bet yall really do hate me know right? Ha, i feel so evil. But if any of you noticed the titale of tthe last chapter was Romanian for Visions of The Future._

**PLEASE REVIEW MY LOVLIES**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I Owe This Story TO Stephanie Meyer cause I own nothing. Except the characters I create. I own them. :)

* * *

I'm soooooooo srry I haven't updateed in literally like 4 months. Life just got... I can't explain Im sure you all understand. Okay when i was a reader i didn't understnad and I thought oh well its easy to update and if they dont why do they create in the first place. yeah i get it. but it different when your actualy writing it. So i apologize. But Shit Happens.

* * *

**Chapter 8 It -Won't Be Long**

The rock hit the warm blue water with a light thud, sending small droplets into the air. Edward watch, with a looked imagining the small droplets to be a piece of his heart, being torn out of place and thrown somewhere they don't belong; expericing something new. But if water stays out in air, it eventually evaporates, gone. Just like Edward would be if this new girl gets her way. He looks at the water but his mind is a million different places. All thinking of something different. All revolving around one girl. The last time Edward had this much confusion was when he first became a vampire. It's weird to believe one girl can turn his world upside down like this. He didn't get it. And he barely even knows her!

He sat next to the lake on the green grass. The sun shined down on him making his skin sparkle. His hair was messed up from running his hand threw it so many times and shaking his head in frustration. He sat Indian style with his legs crossed, and his arms at his sides. If he had a beating heart right now his sure it would probably be beating so fast it would just stop. Then again if he had a beating heart, he might not be into this problem. If he had a beating heart he could just ask her out like every other guy wants to do. Oh, and he wouldn't have nearly drank all her blood in the middle of class.

_God, she must think I'm a freak. Or worse, she probably hates me. The look in her eyes is so god damn confusing! Why the hell can't I read her mind!!!_

Ever since Edward became a vampire in the early 1900's he never needed to wonder what someone was thinking. He could just read their mind. Not that they knew that. They'd probably kill him. The things he has learned are horrible, scandalous, and secrets people would like to take to their grave. Except he knew. Not that he really cared. Edward hated being a vampire, and he sometimes finds it quite annoying all these thoughts in his head. He invaded everyone's mind without permission. In his eyes he was a monster.

He just hoped Bella didn't think of him that way.

He thought back to her outburst in class. It surprised him. Everything about her surprises him. But he just couldn't get the look off her face. And her eyes. Her beautiful eyes. He could stare at them all day.

A gentle breeze began and a smell of deer filled the air. Edward hesitated for a second. He felt like a monster not being able to control his hunger. His hand grasped the grass firmly, his feet dug into the ground and his body became tense. He shouldn't…. He knows its wrong. But Bella made him so hungry. He can still smell the amazing taste of her blood. IT was rushing threw his dead veins. He needed it. Within a microsecond- faster than anyone could ever be able to tell he was gone. Creating a small gust of wind, where he ran it was so fast.

The deer had its head bent eating some grass. It was small, obviously a child. It looked up, with a worried face. Poor baby was probably looking for his mom. When out of no where Edward jumped on top of it, latching his teeth into it's neck. The deer let out a small whimper. The blood rushed into Edward's mouth. His thirst was so great, in less than 3 minutes it was drained. He lifted his head from the limp body, looking down at what he just done, a wave of sadness washed through him. _I'm a monster, worse than that._

He couldn't stand to look at it any longer. He got up, and ran away just as fast as he came.

Within less than a minute of funning Alice was at least 3 miles away from the school. She was surrounded by nothing but trees. Jasper was right behind her. For the first mile he kept calling to her, but she ignored each call without even acknowledging him; so he gave up. Alice didn't know where she was going, so she just kept running. She wanted to find Edward, but didn't know where to look. It was so unlike him to just leave school, that she knew something most be going on in his mind. And when something was going on in Edward's mind he liked to over think it. Where Edward did his over thinking was a mystery though. Alice eventually started running alongside a road. Sometimes cars would pass, without even seeing the girl or boy who was hopelessly following her. Jasper was trying to calm her. He knew she was upset and mad, he just didn't know why. And Alice being the strong-headed stubborn girl she was, kept trying to object to Jasper's power. Thirty minutes later though, she finally gave in to Jasper. Alice stopped running and Jasper ,unaware of her change of mind, ran right into her. She turned around and looked at him, her eyes were wide, her lips in a straight across frown. She looked at him with a very odd expression. But Jasper knew what she was feeling. Without speaking he grasped the petite girl in a big passionate hug. Her head rested on his chest, because she was to short to rest it on her shoulder. They stayed like that or a few minutes till they heard a car honking at them. Looking up, she realized that they were standing in the middle of the road. The driver of a red minivan kept honking at them and making hand gestures or them to get out of the road. Jasper calmed her down, while they walked to the side of the road. The minivan passed, leaving them once again alone and in silence.

" People can be so mean sometimes," Alice said emotionless, she looked down at the ground kicking her feet in the dirt. Jasper just stared at her. He knows what she say s has more meaning to it than just the minivan driver. He waited for her to continue but she never did. It's not that Alice didn't want to, she didn't know how to. She just doesn't know how to explain her actions. They were so unlike her. She's breaking down slowly. _And normally I can take anything … Then again normally I know what's going on. _

" Alice, What's going on? Why are you freaking out?" Alice face flinched a little. She knew she was losing it. But it was easier for her to know she was losing it, than actually hear it. Jasper gave her hand a little squeeze and kissed her forehead.

" I saw…. In school I had a vision., That new girl, Bella she knows were vampires and she's going to ki….. She's going to kill Emmett." Jasper looked at me wide-eyed, after a few moment his face softened.

" Honey, how could she know about us being vampires, and even so how could she really kill us? She is _human. "_

" I know Jasper. That's why its so confusing. She did kill him. But she didn't have to set him on fire. He just…. He just turned into dust and then disappeared. He was dead. And she smiled. It made her _smile. _She wants us dead Jasper. The look in her eyes. It was scary…. We need Edward, he can tell us what she's thinking." Jasper and Alice locked eyes for a second. He was trying to calm both of them down. But was failing miserably.

" … We'll find Edward. Let's check home and talk to Carlise and Esme." Taking her hand he went to turn around and start walking. But Alice didn't move.

" No, we don't have time! She's going to kill him today, after school."

Back at Forks High, Bella was now in the girls locker room. She had gym next- which she dreaded. Sure, she can kill vampires- but walk straight without tripping or walking into something, yea she can't do that. So gym? Was more like public humiliation for her.

Today was different though, today Bella was like on a unnatural high. Her adrenaline had been pumping all day since her outburst in class. She was finally getting her life back- and she couldn't have been more thrilled. All the guys have been coming up to her, asking to carry her books, or if she needed a ride home. There were a few guys who were to shy to make their move, and just stared at her from afar. Bella just laughed at there cuteness. There really wasn't one guy who really caught her eye. Sure, she found them cute. But nothing stunning or eye catching. To her anyone. All the girls in school were frowning and screaming at the guys for giving her attention. Of course though to Bella's face they were the sweetest thing. They knew if Bella didn't like them then they could just leave town now. Bella was the new queen bee and there was nothing they could do about it but join her ever building bee colony.

Changing out of her nice clothes, she changed into some Juicy sweats. They fit like a glove and made her look ore curvy then she actually was- which made Bella extremely happy. Walking into the huge gymnasium there were 2 volleyball nets set up. The gym class was over populated, so there were subs. Bella played the first round just to get it over with. She had some planning to do. Murdering the vampires was the first on her to do list. How was the only problem. It would look a little suspicious if all the Cullens just suddenly disappeared never to be seen again. Then again she could somehow lore them out of town and do it there. It would seem like they disappeared on vacation_. I want him dead. I don't want to have to wait. I want to see him beg. I want to see him is pain. Like the pain he caused me._

* * *

It was just a filler and so annoying to write. But its over and now the story really begins... yayers.

R&R pleaseee n thx u :)


End file.
